Somethings arent meant to be seen
by Jay1997
Summary: Soul is walking home one day and thinks of a friend he once lost. Next thing you know certain event leads him to find his lost friend. In a building filled with blood. Why? Well read and find out :) btw i obsessed with this story for months, still am :) (It's my own Soul eater remix (with my own little characters)) their might be some blood later on (witch is why i rated it on t)
1. Chapter 1

As the rain fell and I walked home from school, i thought for the first time in years about an older girl I new. I couldn't very well remember her name but i remembered her voice, the way she would run to catch up to me, how she could eat so much and never be full. She was a small girl, fragile and quiet but once you talked to her she would show her true colors, a free spirited girl, wild in many ways. I remember she would always punish me for insulting her. She had blond hair she always tied in 2 pigtails. Her eyes where an amazing green. She was 6 years older than me. I'd always found her a little annoying I chuckled at myself remembering some of our arguments. But one day, everything ended. She displeasure for weeks and when we saw her again she was pale. Looked smaller and next thing I knew she wasn't there anymore. _She had died..._

``Hey! Soul! Where are you going?`` I hear my friend Yuki trying to catch up with me.

``Home. Why?`` I say snapping out of my flash back.

``I was wondering if you wanted to meet some girls?``

``Nah ``

``Oh come on man! It would be fun! I mean seriously you could finally get a girlfriend!``

``Well is it really necessary?``

``Yes! Of course! You're to serious you need to chill out! Have some fun for once!``

``Ha! I guess taking a break doesn't hurt anyone.``

``I knew you'd come! Meet me in front of the train station in half an hour.`` and he ran off in the opposite direction.

As i came in to my house my mother stopped me.

``Ah Soul! You're home early?``

``Ah ya, after school activities where canceled for today.``

``Oh i see. Are you going to use this time to study?``

``No... Im going out with some friends.``

``Oh that's good. Well have fun.``

``Ya...`

Half an hour later, in front of the station i was waiting

Out of the corner of my eye i saw Yuki waving at me.

He was surrounded by a bunch of girls and guys

Right when i was about to turn around i saw a girl run past me.

as she ran by she whispered in my ear _may it began you have been awoken _really fast. I turned around and my vision blurred.

It took me a while to apprehend what had happen because right there she had jumped in front of the train.

And suddenly, everything went all black. There was blood on my face and shoes I was standing right in front of where she had jumped. I let out a scream.

Next thing I knew, the screams where every where, people where shoving other around to get away and the alarms where going on and on. And everything was blank

i was in a dark place, alone

i felt emptiness and her words rang in my head nonstop

_``may it began you have been awoken``_

what did she mean...

i slowly felt the darkness take over and past out.


	2. Chapter 2

When i finaly awoke, everything was white. My eyesight was completely gone. Things final started to come back as the color came back as well.

I was in a hospital bed, Yuki was next to me, i could here my mother crying on the other side of the door and my father trying to comfort her. Without realizing i let out a chuckle. A small hysterical laugh. Luckily nobody noticed. I couldn't believe the fact he was trying to help her. He'd left when i was five and whenever i saw him he would ignore my mother as though she did not exist anymore, as if I where more important. He started treated me that way when I lost my friend. He thought that if he didn't I'd have problem when I grew up. I always came first. My dad was also a player. He had no respect for my mom. So what I could see now, him and her together, for him to be comforting her, i was amazed it was just too unreal. It was stupid. It just made me laugh.

```Soul! Your awake! Guys get in here hes awake!``

I saw my mother run in and my father follow behind her

``Soul!```she tried to say while sobing her heart out

I stayed quiet

I wondered why i felt empty inside

seing them all gethered here didnt do anything i felt nothing

was it maybe for fact that a girl had died infront of me?

Hmmm i wonder how long i had been here?

``How long have i been here for?`` I asked as i looked out the window

``about a couple days now``Yuki said ``man you have no idea how we where worried, loosing my best friend! What a storie that would make in school.`` It turns out Yuki had just dropped by to see if I had woken up from my state. Lucky little guy. Coming at the right moment I thought to myself.

``Oh okay``I looked out the window once again.

The doctor came in and told everybody it was time to go and let me rest, after they left she explained to me i'd be released tomorrow if everything whent well and that i'd be going for some testing to find the caus of my sudden fall in the train station. She told me at first the doctors thought it was an emotianol trauma for seing a girl suicide but that after 2 days straight of me not waking up they got worried and decided they wanted to see what had happened and why I collapsed.

The next day, I was realised. The nurse had told me that they found it strange that i collapsed and was alright after. It was unknow cause they told me but they where also sure it would not happen again.

``I wonder why i collapsed?`` I told myself on my way home. I'd felt fine before that. When i arrived home i found my mother home cooking some pancakes and other stuff.

``What's the occasion?``I asked.

``Soul! You're back! I thought i would make something special for your return from the hospital. You're favorite! Pancakes!`` she said sounding all chippy and happy.

It felt weird all of a sudden. I felt like i was gonna throw up, that the weight of the world was sudddenly on my shoulders. Without realizing it I ran out of my house. Instinc i could only think. My mind was blank, I could here the faint sound of a voice calling me. When i got my sense back, I was no longer in my kitchen, nor was I in my house, instead i was standing in a empty room.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked around hoping to find a clue or even something to indicate me where I was. Nothing, nothing was there. I felt so empty, standing there, wondering what I was doing there. I thought maybe it was a nightmare but it felt to real for it to be more that it had been. I decided to leave the room and see if anyone was there. As i walked around, i smelled a faint trace of blood in the air. I looked around to see if any of the doors had blood in them. I soon found a room where the smell of blood was so bad it was horrible. I decided to open the door and see what was inside.

For that one moment, everything was blurry, the whole room was read, body's every where. It was awful. And in the center of it all was a girl. Without realizing, I screamed out her name, recognizing her right away.

``Maka!``

She turned around, her face so pail, so skinny and sad. Her eyes filled with tears, she ran into my arms. For that moment everything around disappeared. My mind was once again blank.

``You found me Soul! You found me!``she said, sobbing without stopping.

``I found you`` i whispered in her ear.

For a while we embraced, i hugged her so tightly, as she sobbed in my arms and told me how scared she was, being alone in this place, only seeing the world for it's darkness, it's creatures and monsters. The hatred and fear of this world.

``I'm sorry i left you that day, Maka.``, i answered to her, ``I'm here for you now.``

Suddenly, she started shaking and hers sobs stopped.

``I'm scared, will you help me?`` she asked, looking at me in the eyes,

``Of course, for you I will fight`` and at that precise moment she whispered ``Thank you `` and turned to dust. When i turned around, a women maybe in her twenty's was leaning by the door.

``I see you are a weapon.`` she said.


	4. Chapter 4

What? A weapon? What's that? i took a moment to think then i decided it it didn't matter. My head was pounding and i could feel the urge to scream. But everything that just happened had happened so fast that i pushed it away. I got up and walk past the women. I completely ignored her flat out.

``Excuse me, but who do you think you are to ignore me? `` she said, starting to follow me out.

I glared at her, hoping she'd leave me alone.

``You know your not gonna get far going that way, infact your pretty much trapped here like me.``she said, and she whent going on and on about a key that would open the door. At first I ignored her, but then it started to get interesting and without realizing i paid attention to what she told me. She mentioned a small silver key with an X ritting on it.

I pulled out my Key necklaces and showed it to her.

``OHMYGOD! Where did you get this?``she said, her eyes almost buldging out of her head.

``A friend gave it to me when I was a kid.``I answered looking away.

```Well, anyway, it seems we only need to find the exit now!``She said, sounding over exited,``Oh and if you wondering, my name is Ouchia Sakimoto, I'm 17 years old and I attend Gokou high. It's nice to meet you.``

``Oh, well im Soul... I guess it's nice to meet you?``i felt strange when i talked with her, something about her made me feel free, as if every thing was fine. But i laughed.

``So you arent scary after all! That's cool, i think I like you.``she said. As soon as she said that, without knowing why, i burst out laughing.

``Ummm, thanks, I guess.``I was surprised, it was hard for me to make friends, i was always so focused and serious. I'd never though about it and laughed so freely.

I stopped walking. ``Sou! Help me! Please!`` I turned around and ran, she needed me! I could here Maka calling out to me. I knew Ouchia was following but I didnt care. Maka was in need of help. It sounded weird the way she screamed for help. Ouchia didn't hear her. Only I did. As i ran from door to door my mind went blank and the smell of blood came back. Slowly i felt myself loose myself. Slowly loose control. Ouchia was way further behind, so im guessing she had poor stamina. When i suddenly stopped i was in front of a door once again the smell of blood was awful, but their was no trace of blood which was odd. I opened it only to find Cam, surrounded by a bunch of people and dark things around her. She was crying. When she saw me she looked relieved and whispered something i couldnt here over the sound of the people and darkness grunting and scream and saying ``give it to me``. My body moved on it's own turning into a weapon, sort of like a Scythe, and all I knew was that it was fun. I was fighting my way threw the pile of people and darkness trying to defend them and get to Maka. By the time they where all dead or knocked out, I was covered in their blood. I looked up and saw Maka run to me. She touched my hand where i'd been cut and the wound healed instantly. She continued with the rest of the wounds on my face.

``Thank you, Soul, it seems you always come to save me.`` she said letting out a small laughing, tears drying up.

I smiled and she vanished.

``I saw everything`` Ouchia said, she was standing behind me, ``ìt seems you are just like the previous girl i was assigned to help.`` she said looking down. Her face was sad and empty, full of sorrow.

``What do you mean?``I asked standing up, I wondered why she looked so upset.

``Yukita Mako, 16 years old, I belive you saw her jump in front of a train. She was, just like you, somebody in debt to a being no longer of this world. You are a weapon. Bound by there love for them. You posses many powers. They are given to you the day that important person dies. You and Yukita are the same and i've been assigned to guard you in hopes that you do not end like her. Yukita Mako broke down that day, she felt so empty as though the one she love'd had finally moved on. Things where never well for her. That day, she was driven to insanity by the one she loved. You must be careful, i have a feeling you've already met that person. They never change and always look the same. Sadly those beings don't know themself what is happening around them. But i could say that she is you're meister. She is probably one of the only people compatible with you're soul wave lenght which makes her important too,`` she suddenly stopped talking and turned around in a rush, talking out a gun and shooting it in a person half way consumned by the darknest, ``This is a person consumned by the darknest in their heart, they try to eat away at a being like your's. Somebody whose died but never crossed over and was sacrificed to a monster. They attrack these sort of things you see. You're important person, whoever they are is in danger which is why they call out to you, sadly once you are reunited things will change you're beliefs and way of seing things change for you become one.``

To tell the truth, everything made sense, i thought about the day Cam died, the way I felt after. I'd never been able to smile the same way, I couldnt take many things seriously. I'd never fully fell in love again. She'd been my life, my everything. It was true, almost all of what she was saying was true. Yukita Mako, the day she ran past me, I had felt a link between us, like she was with me. I wanted to jump with her for some reason, i had wanted to follow. The only thing I didnt get was why we where called viewers.

``Why are we called weapoons then?`` I decided to speak up after an odd moment of silence.

``You are called weapoonss because you can see your loved one and turn your body into a weapon. You can see more then we can. Us guardians are people who have been highly affected by darkness. It's given us a sigh for them but yet that sight is still blurry and unclear, while your sigh is amazing, you can understand them, see them the way they truly are. it also gives them the ability to weild u and when they do they become well human bu only when your in their possession.`` she said.

I understand now, why ever since a child I could sense things others did not. It felt strange in the room all pof a sudden and sudddenly Maka appeared behind me, whispering small words i could hardly hear co...e... t..is... w..y.. i... ne..d... y..o. Threw what she said, I understood, come this way, I need you.

I darted out of the room and followed her. Completely abandoning Ouchia in that room.


End file.
